Je т'aιмe
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora, en un beso voraz./Reto:Con una frase basta.Día 12


_**T**__itulo__:_Je t'aime.  
_**F**__rase__:_Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora, en un beso voraz.

_**A**__utor__:_William Shakespeare (Romeo y Julieta acto ll escena Vl). _  
__**A**__utor del fic__:__ A r e k u s a  
__**A**__utor del manga:__ Masashi Kishimoto__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je t'aime**_

.

.

.

Arremetió contra el frágil cuerpo del rubio, arrinconándolo en la esquina de la habitación, con ambos brazos al lado de su rostro.

Podía oler su miedo y eso, insólitamente, lo alentaba a seguir.

– Lárgate Itachi – habló Deidara, repitiendo la frase que había formulado ya más de una vez en esa noche.

El aludido sonrió con marcado sadismo y, con su mano derecha, lo tomo del cuello. Miró su rostro y cuerpo, los examinó por unos segundos y su sonrisa creció al cerciorarse que no estaba equivocado: Lo deseaba.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su agresor, Deidara, le escupió y volvió a forcejear; sin embargo, y como las veces anteriores, solo logró agitarse y avivar el deseo de Itachi.

– Si tan solo cooperaras – mencionó el Uchiha, dejando aquella sonrisa anterior de lado. Lo miró a los ojos y solo encontró desprecio ¿E_n qué momento lo dejó de amar? _Se preguntó a sí mismo.

– Jamás cooperaría contigo – manifestó furibundo el rubio. Apretó los dientes enmarcando su mandíbula y dándole un toque salvaje a su rostro ¿E_n qué momento lo dejó de amar? _Se preguntó a sí mismo, mas la respuesta fue obvia: _nunca ._Aun en ese momento lo seguía amando como el primer día. – Suéltame ahora mismo, Uchiha Itachi.

Los ojos del moreno tomaron un nuevo brillo y una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, en tanto ajustaba el agarre de su mano. Si no quería cooperar, él lo haría cooperar.

Una fría ventisca entro por la ventana. En la habitación se podía observar la sombra de las grandes ramas de los arboles que afuera se movían. Itachi las miró, a pesar de ser grandes se veían tan frágiles, al igual que el cuerpo que tenía enfrente suyo.

Sintió el delgado cuello del rubio contraerse entre sus manos y posó sus ojos en los suyos.

– Su-suel-ta-ta-me – balbuceó Deidara tratando de ahorrar el poco aire que de seguro le quedaba.

Luego de escasos segundos, Itachi, notó como el cuerpo de Deidara iba dejando la tensión de lado y empezaba a relajarse. Finalmente cedió y soltó el agarré, posando dicha mano en su nuca y atrayendo el cuerpo masculino hacia él. Lo sintió pesado, agotado. Lo alzó en brazos y lo deposito en la cama que se encontraba tras ellos.

Él quedo de pie al lado suyo, observando el cuerpo de su acompañante tendido en el lecho. Era delgado, solo traía puesto unos pantalones, por lo que lograba ver su hermosa piel tostada y en su rostros estaba aquellos grandes ojos azules, que raramente ahora los notaba opacos y ausentes.

– _Ven_ – rogó el rubio estático en el lecho.

Itachi lo miró con rostro curioso, mas rápidamente lo cambió por una enmarcada sonrisa. Ahora que Deidara mostraba nuevas ganas de cooperar, podía seguir con lo suyo, para lo que había venido.

Ubicó sus rodillas entre las piernas de él y sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Quería observarlo toda la noche, probablemente mañana amaneciera nuevamente lejos de él y lo último que se llevaría consigo sería el recuerdo de ese momento.

Lentamente agacho su rosto, acercándolo al suyo y pudo ver sus labios teñidos de un color entre azul y morado. Probablemente fuera el frío de la noche. Los besó y efectivamente, estaban fríos. Y si Deidara tenía frio, él se encargaría de calentarlo.

Juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de él. Moviéndose lentamente, sin prisa, despacio. Sintiendo. Probando. Oliendo. Era grato sentir nuevamente aquel aroma embriagador que tanto había añorado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes blancas.

Separó sus labios del rubio y, entre besos y mordiscos, empezó a descender por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

– _Ahh _– gimió Deidara al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su miembro.

Itachi deslizó presurosamente los pantalones de Deidara y siguió con las caricias a su miembro. Con delicadeza, subiendo, bajando, apretando.

A lo lejos escuchó unas sirenas. Estaba seguro que eran "ellos" y venían por él. Si eso era así y tenía razón, entonces debía acelerar las cosas. Separaó su cuerpo dispuesto a penetrarlo, alzó las piernas del rubio y las dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Acomodó su miembro en su trasero y con parsimonia comenzó a empujarlo.

_Ambos_ gruñeron al sentir lo delicioso que era aquello.

Itachi inició con el vaivén de su cadera, con movimientos circulares y acariciando el miembro de Deidara contra su pecho.

El sonar de las sirenas se aproximaba y pronto llegarían ahí.

Cogió las nalgas de Deidara, alzándolas levemente, clavando sus uñas, y empujó con más fuerza. _Oyó_ los gemidos del rubio ir en aumento y sonrío al saber que era _él _el causante de aquello. Bajó el rostro y empezó a besar su bien formado abdomen, sus pectorales, su cuello y finalmente sus labios.

Un roce que quemaba más que sus cuerpos. Pronto abrieron sus bocas, explorando con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus dientes chocaban y se distanciaron quedándose con hambre de más. Nuevamente juntaron ambos labios en una caricia. Algo tan fino y simple que cerraba con total broche de oro aquel acto.

– Te amo – manifestó el Uchiha separando sus labios.

– _Je t'aime_ – respondió Deidara, en un francés muy propio de él.

.

…❤…

.

Cerró el folder amarillo que tenía entre sus manos y suspiro. Viró su sus ojos y los detuvo en los del moreno que tenia sentado en frente, buscando una pizca de arrepentimiento, mas, como era común en su trabajo, no la encontró.

– Y bien Itachi ¿Qué puedes decir de tu última salida? – preguntó el doctor. Apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de la amplia mesa que lo separaba del paciente.

– ¿Qué quiere que le diga? – respondió socarronamente el moreno, dejando caer todo su peso en el respaldar de la silla.

El doctor suspiró, con pacientes como él sabía debía tener paciencia.

– ¿Que me digas porqué lo hiciste? – mencionó calmado.

– Que hice qué – habló irritado el Uchiha.

– Así que no te acuerdas – hablo el doctor sarcásticamente. Bufó. Quedo en silencio y volvió a observar el historial de Itachi – Entró al apartamento de su ex conviviente, Deidara. –empezó a leerlo – Luego de una acalorada discusión, el paciente Uchiha Itachi, lo tomó del cuello y con las manos lo asfixió hasta provocarle la muerte.

¿Qué demonios hablaba ese doctor? Deidara estaba vivo, si lo trató bruscamente, pero no lo asfixio.

¡No!

– El cadáver muestra huellas de forcejeo y violación post mortem – concluyó el doctor su lectura.

Itachi posó sus manos sobre su frente. Se inclinó sobre su propio cuerpo mirando el suelo, se sentía mareado, nauseabundo. Y no era para menos, había matado a Deidara y no solo eso ¡Había cogido con su cadáver! La sola idea le era repugnante, asquerosa. De pronto montones de imágenes, cual película antigua, se amotinaron en su mente: las persuasiones del rubio para que regrese al centro, los forcejeos, las contracciones de su cuello, sus labios morados, los ojos azules opacos, desorbitado… y _el placer_.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no estaba tan malo haber caído en la necrofilia si era con Deidara.

Total, él lo amaba y eso nadie lo podía discutir; un amor poco sano e ilógico, que cruzaba los límites de lo obsesivo con lo posesivo; y chocaba con la fina línea de lo enfermizo.

Pero amor al fin y al cabo.

.

…❤…

.

* * *

Como preámbulo al día del amor, quise hacer algo romántico. Sin embargo, como ya pudieron leer, fue un intento fallido :/

Aun así, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer :)

Ps: No se si se habrán percatado, pero por si las dudas… Las palaras y/o frases en _cursiva_ son pensamientos. En el caso de los diálogos, es porque Itachi lo imaginaba, es decir: lo pensaba.


End file.
